Corporeal Quietus
by sHIKIGAMInOkANASHII
Summary: The true story of Eros and Pysche. THERE IS S&M, YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN AI/BOY ON BOY! You have been warned! Oh and all flames WILL be used to heat up the delicious mansex these two have so don't even think about it! ;P And to everyone else enjoy & review!


Atop mount Olympus there lives a God by the name of Eros. Most people believe that his jealous mother Aphrodite sent him down to ruin the most beautiful girl, Psyche and then he accidentally stabbed himself with one of his golden arrows therefore causing him to fall deeply in love with her. The two had many adventures but lived happily ever after with their baby Hedone. However what people don't know was the story before all this occurred. Eros is a god that one could look upon for eternity and never feel the need for anything else. He is, after all the son of Aphrodite. For this reason Eros never had any trouble finding himself a partner. However usually when he did he got tired of them very easily and had no preferences or bias. He even had a relationship with his mother.

One lazy afternoon happened to fall one of Dionysus' weekly parties. Eros went to them often because there were generally many gods or goddesses who wanted to hook up after the party. "Oi! Eros! Where have you been, we all missed you last week." stated the clearly well fed Dionysus as he jogged over to Eros. "I was helping my mother with some of her duties and plus I do need to do work sometimes you know…" Eros explained stoically though clearly with some irritation. Irritation, that unfortunate Dionysus missed completely. "Ohhh 'helping' your mother again I see well I know we all have our preferences but…" Dionysus sang in a suggestive tone. Eros froze and it seemed the whole room dropped a couple of degrees. He stalked over to the wine table threw it over smashing all the bottles and left. "Heheheh, he still throws tantrums like a little kid." Dionysus thought to himself.

-------Eros' POV-------

I raced through the room to the courtyard after my shameful tantrum. 'Argh! That Dionysus with his lewdness! He always knows just how to make me want to kill him!' I raged inside. I leaped onto a tree branch and made myself comfortable. Lulled by the swinging branch sleep overtook me. I slowly awoke to the sound of some one speaking. "…No that's not what…why don't they…it's so carnal it's shameful…" I leaned in closer to hear what was going on and I met the cold hard obsidian eyes of the singularly most beautiful man I had ever lay eyes on. He observed me for a moment then slowly kicked a second god laying on the ground. "Hypnos get up. We're not alone it seems." The second figure slowly stirred and got to his feet. "Big Brother?" The now identified Hypnos asked cautiously "Can I go home now?". "Well little brother why don't you go crawling back to your mother like the little maggot that you are." The older brother drawled. "Yes!" squeaked the latter and he scrambled off. I watched, enraptured by the older brother. I quietly slipped down from the branch so not to surprise this mysterious older brother. I quiet padded down from the branch. This man slowly turned and our eyes met for a second time. I shamelessly stared into the apathetic eyes of ends. "Well?" He barked. It was almost an order. "Hello. I am Eros, god of love and carnal desire. And you are…?" I breathed in my most sensuous tone. "Thanatos god of death." he stated and started to walk away. 'Nooo! I can't let him get away!' I though desperately. "Wait." I called out to him but, not commandingly because I knew he would have none of it, "Will you stay with me tonight? I mean, you don't look like you're busy." I knew that this guy was going to have it his way so I would have to play submissive. "Hmmm. You don't look so bad and I probably will be bored tonight, so I will take you up on your offer." Thanatos clarified. 'Ha' I thought to myself 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

-------Original POV-------

The affair between the two gods continued on for many years even though Thanatos was also involved with three Hesiods and Atropos. Considering this it is hard to believe that no one found out. However this corporeal quietus that the two found in each other was not gentle or peaceful. The two left scars and bruises on each other but it was all part of the thrill. These marks unlike the affair were not unnoticed. Aphrodite noticed one day that her son had a bad limp. So she followed him to see if anyone was hurting her precious son. Instead she was shocked to see own her son defiled and tortured by the apathetic god of death. 'My son' she thought to herself 'Will not be involved in this sadomasochistic affair any longer.' So she got Hypnos to put Psyche into a trance so nothing would wake her for twenty four hours and sent her son to visit the most beautiful girl Psyche. Aphrodite thought that if Eros fell in love with a girl that was going to die anyways it would be fine. And when Eros laid eyes on the spellbinding girl nothing happened. Aphrodite then flew down, snatched one of his famed golden arrows and stabbed him through the heart. As he watched every drop of his blood poured out of his body onto the beautiful girl his passionate obsession for Thanatos faded and his empty love for Psyche started.


End file.
